


I Fell For a Stupid.

by jenosmissingjams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I suck at tagging, Lists, Love, M/M, Puppy Love, Slice of Life, Teenagers, There will be some make out in the future, You know kisses and lively hands lol, idk - Freeform, im really bad at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenosmissingjams/pseuds/jenosmissingjams
Summary: Haechan had always thought he would never fall in love. The idea of getting cheesy and being glued to someone else all the time, was enough to make him want to throw up.So when he started to suffer the symptons of what some may call "being in love", he tried to deny it to himself.However, he had to admit, that maybe, being in love wouldn't be that bad if that choosen person wasn't a complete stupid.





	I Fell For a Stupid.

To say that Lee Dong Hyuck was angry was to fall short. Because no, he was not angry. He was furious! Sparking his eyes from his crossed arms position and frowning in a corner of the room.  
That afternoon when his best friend Mark Lee woke him up from his nap. After three phone calls that Haechan himself, (as his friends call him) had been determined to ignore. To tell him to accompany him to a party, he never imagined a scenario like that. That is, if your best friend takes you to a party, you do not expect him to leave you alone. And yet there he was. Sitting in a corner of the room with his arms folded and frowning because his best friend had left him alone at a party he didn't even want to attend in the first place.

He sighed and moved a little to get the cellphone out of his pocket and pressed to see the time. 

02:00 a.m. 

He sighed again, Mark had disappeared more than an hour ago, and Haechan was still sitting there. Surely you think that he is a terrible friend because he is not even worried about the boy, but the truth is, he has no reasons to be.

Mark Lee had arrived to school about a year and a half ago in exchange from Canada. In the middle of the previous year, and in less than two weeks, all the classroom seemed to befriended him,. Six more months, and Mark Lee was the most popular person in high school. Now it was as if every party given by anyone, Mark was invited.

 

As the teenager seemed to have a fixation with Haechan, who was now sitting, watching the minutes pass through the screen of his mobile. He had not been slow to approach and self-bestow the title of Lee Donghyuck's best friend. Therefore, if Mark was invited, there was a request , which Haechan always was responsible of politely refuting with some lame excuse.

 

It was easy to fool Mark, and Haechan knew it. Perhaps because of it, for all the deceits of the other who harbored in his record of bad excuses. He could not say not this time, when his friend sounded so disappointed on the other At the other side of the phone because once again, "I would accompany my grandmother to pilates, or yoga or whatever, and I would be very tired for parties." And Mark, despite being older than him, naively believed that lie every time.

 

He tilted his head both sides trying to relax.

Haechan was not the older's only friend. He could swear that there was more than one person who would gladly accompany Mark to the end of the world if he asked for it.  
Both, boys and girls.  
His friend was handsome, not overly tall, but enough to be attractive, a delicate but masculine face, body with correct proportions and a charming smile.

He sighed again.

Donghyuk was ... it was just ... well, him. He was not tall like Mark, and although he wasn't ugly, he was not the prettiest boy on earth, even if he, himself says otherwise Haechan knows he's not the most spectacular person in the world. So when the canadian boy seemed so interested to get his friendship, he simply couldnt refuse to give the other the chance, not when Mark was the most spectacular thing that had ever happened to him.

02:35 a.m.

 

He got up to get something to eat, he really wanted to leave, was angry with Mark for leaving him alone, but angrier with himself for having agreed to the party in the first place.

Dodged dancing couples and some girls pretending to be drunk. Rolled their eyes. Was it so cool to get drunk at sixteen? If there was anything Donghyuck could wish for, it would be undoubtely to grow faster.

He couldn't stand certain stupid fantasieshis classmates had. Parties, alcohol, dates, courtships, ... The mere idea of a relationship made him feel uncomfortable.

To imagine himself with a girl, eating ice cream, or kissing out of nothing sounded odd to him. It wasn't as if he was disgusted, but it gave him feelings of boredom and anxiety, he felt as if this actions were incorrect.  
It wasn't like he couldn't bear to have a girl nearby, Wendy, she was nice, so were Joy and Yeri, although the girl had a pathetic obsession with Mark, she didn't displease him, he often talked to them even if they were older.

Haechan simply didn't imagine himself in love, it was annoying, being all the time thinking about someone, next to that person, wanting his well-being just because, he was too selfish for something like that. No thanks.

After getting a couple of snacks he went back to where he was sitting, avoiding again to hit someone in the way, after sitting back and check that the flavored chips wasn't his taste at all, he realized that he really wanted, not , He needed to get out of there.

Walked around the room looking for his best friend somewhere, unterested watched but didn'tt recognize the boy anywhere. Made his way to the yard, asked for permission a couple of times, and finally made it through the door. The night was cold, and he felt the wind running from head to toe, he glanced across the right side ... no. But when his eyes focused on the left side, he found Mark.

The canadian was talking to a group of girls, whom he didn't know. Donghyuck just wanted to tell the other he was about to leave. And maybe was a little bit bothered by the fact that Mark was talking with those girls instead.

There were four, two chestnuts, a half redhead, and a blonde, they looked older.

"Please, Mark, you have to introduce him to me!" One of them spoke.

Haechan approached shyly up to his friend's back, he behaves like that when he's out of his comfort zone.

Shy.

 

"Hello!" the waved copper-haired waved his hand.

Mark turned and watched him closely, Haechan just looked at him. He was uncomfortable. "Where were you?" the elder asked and looked genuinely worried.

"Around ..." he replied, shrugging. Mark seemed stressed about something, and despite being angry with him Donghyuck didn't want to worry him.

Mark nodded.

"See, Mark?" Since he arrived he's been worried about you. "She turned his head towards Haehchan." Wanting to leave us every minute because he "came with someone" - the girl rolled her eyes - and you were just having a good time, right?

Mark laughed, Haechan stared at her.

His friend wasn't the kind of person who is easily uncomfortable. But if he is, you wouldn't notice it unless you knew him too well, because Mark's defense mechanism is laughter. If Haechan's is his ego, then Mark's defense is laughing.

And at that moment, Mark was stressed.

Haechan smiled in an unpleasant way, wasnt going to be nice, didn't feel like it. There was something about him that made him want to see Mark always happy.

"I was going to tell Mark that I'm leaving, and since I came with him, I must go back to him, I'm sorry." He answered the girl in a monotone unhappy voice. And he nodded at Mark to follow. He said goodbye waved his hand to the group hand and walked five steps.

He listened to the older farewell and then his run to catch up.

-I'm very sorry .. is that ..-

-It's okay.-

-No, I..-

-Hey, is fine, let's go to my house, I'm hungry.- Haechan replied.

The truth,was that when he knew that Mark had been worried about him, his anger faded, or perhaps, faded when he saw his uncomfortable smile, maybe the idea of the elder also wanting to party next to him, made his anger dissapear.

His friend was just too stupid to try something impolit even if he ended up feeling bad, or overwhelmed Mark was like that, maybe it was an exasperating defect but Donhyuck had already become used to it and found some kind of charm on it. 

He often thinks about Mark, and most of the day they spent together, for Haechan, Mark was the the only person, for whom he would like his well-being just because.

But it was logical, Mark was his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> kyaaa, I hope you liked this, omg, i don't know how I got the guts to publish this here, english is not my birth-lenguage (Idk how to say it lol) so if there's something mispelled or gramatically wrong, please please tell me.  
> Goodbyes <3
> 
> Maybe I should write shorter chapters than this one, right? 
> 
> lol, I suck.  
> Goodbye.


End file.
